Byron Kagawest
King Byron Kagawest was once the ruler of Aison who was forced to go into exile when the armies of the Clergy of Mardük and Yamato conquered his kingdom in 1003 AE. He appeared under the alias of Captain Howdy during the Great War and helpeda group led by Axikasha Keiran to infiltrate the royal palace in Myridia. His current whereabouts are unknown, assuming he survived the war. Biography Early Years Not much is known about King Byron Kagawest's family history. He was an unknown knight who served in the Aison army and rose through the ranks to general. Upon the death of the previous King, Byron was chosen by the people to lead as King based on his widely accepted strength and wisdom. His rule was marked by fairness and peace in the time before the Yamatian Invasion. Distreyd Era Byron and his top officers held a celebration of peace during the Festival of the Ascension in 1000 AE, and many Aisonians had gathered in the plaza to celebrate with their king. A mysterious attacker with an elven bow used this commotion to try to assassinate the king, but Byron's Innate Ability saved his life as he felt something was wrong and stepped back just in time to avoid a bunch of arrows which had been aimed at him. However, the arrows hit Admiral Iorek Johansen instead, and the admiral died quickly from the poison in the arrows. The hunt for the assassin began, but the culprit was never found. This deeply shocked Byron, particularly because the assassin's arrows had been of elven origin, and he could not believe elves would do something like this to him. The king's mood turned even worse when he heard reports of stirrings in Yamato where a new Shogun named Masamori Hyuga had taken over and that the Shogun advocated an expansionistic political movement. More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Captain Howdy : A nickname Byron gave himself when he appeared in the guise of a drunkard during the Yamatian occupation years. Appearance As Byron: 6 feet 3 inches tall, 220 pounds. Strong, muscular build with close-shorn auburn hair and a neat red-pepper beard. His face was wizened with age yet still retained much youthful virility. As Howdy: scraggly and unshaven. 6'4" tall, muscular, but he tended to hunch over to make himself smaller and less noticeable. Personality and Traits Byron was a wise and good man who was loved by his subjects. However, when he was deposed and became Howdy, he took a more drunk-ish personality to suit his guise. Powers and Abilities Byron was a swordsman by training and before his ascension to the Aison throne served as a knight. He wielded a broadsword strongly and accurately and found himself agile and capable in moderate to heavy mail. He preferred to avoid physical conflict but could fight hand-to-hand if need be. Rather than use his strong intellect to cultivate magical powers, Byron decided at a young age to shun all forms of magic and instead focus his magical energies into his own life force. Because he completely abstained from all magic, he had above-average vitality. His mind was notably incorruptible and his body healed quickly from physical wounds. Although Kagawest did not completely disapprove of the use of magic, he personally felt he was more powerful without its use. Innate Ability: Byron was born with the ability to see into the immediate future. The effect was that he could see approximately three seconds into the future of the events immediately surrounding him. The net effect was that Byron had lightning reflexes and was usually able to avoid imminent physical threats. In addition, although his foresight did not extend beyond a few seconds or his immediate surroundings, he did have a heightened sense of world events and could often see future perils facing the Kingdom of Aison. This allowed him to make sage decisions for the Kingdom's future. Relationships Josiah Amdusias Josiah was one of Byron's closest advisors and one of the few mages he trusted. Josiah saw Byron as a good king and was sad to hear of the king's disappearance during the war. Sonny del Mudero Sonny was one of Byron's closest friends, and the two often spent lots of time talking about art. Byron had even tasked Sonny with painting Castle Myridium in new colours. See also *Josiah Amdusias *Myridia *Sonny del Mudero Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Third Age